


You're Never Here

by IR0N_0XIDE



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, One-Shot, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Vent Work, implied sonadow, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IR0N_0XIDE/pseuds/IR0N_0XIDE
Summary: Shadow needs death. Sonic can't live without him.Sonic loves him. Shadow can't love him back.This is only one instance for the true horrors that come out of their tainted relationship.(This is a vent work)





	You're Never Here

Another loud, helpless cry. A deep shrill voice, sharp gnashing teeth. Slash. There went his knife. Straight down his wrist.

Dark scarlet sticky warmth oozed joyfully down his arm, soaking into black matted fur. He could just reach down, catch the wound with his teeth and rip it open further. He could, he really could. He could tear his veins straight in half, let his tainted alien blood drip down to his rocket shoes.

Shadow took the knife with his other hand. It’s shining surface reflected his tear-stained face and his own blood. It smelled of iron, it tasted of iron, it was nothing but Shadow’s raw pain. 

He held it up to his neck, threatening to stab his own esophagus. The rapid loss of blood from his wrist wound was already filling him with a cold, dizzy sensation. No matter. He didn’t deserve to breathe, either.

Another’s scream, his closest friend, as the newcomer tried to take the weapon from Shadow’s hand. Shadow attempted to get the knife away from the other’s hand, but he lost grip on the object. The other wrapped his tan arms around Shadow, sobbing in his fur.

“Shadow, stop!” Sonic cried, barely able to breathe. His quick, hot breaths warmed Shadow’s fur; a warmth against the cold tingling creeping up his body.

Shadow knocked Sonic away, smearing a bit of his blood on the blue hedgehog’s head.

“Get off of me, fucker!” Shadow snarled. He reached down to retrieve his knife, but Sonic leaped on him again. Shadow fell on the floor, the knife knocked out of his hand once more.

“Shadow, please! Please stop, Shadow,” Sonic cried louder. His sobs were significantly worse, and his tight grip on Shadow was much stronger.

The black-furred hedgehog growled, hitting his beloved friend in the head, trying to get him off. Sonic didn’t budge, still trying to keep Shadow away from his weapon of choice.

Shadow reached out quickly, getting his knife, and slashed at Sonic’s ear with a growl. The other hedgehog whined and backed away a little, his cut already starting to well up blood. Shadow squirmed away from Sonic, holding the knife as if he dared to strike again.

Sonic lifted a hand to his ear and felt the blood. His words caught in his throat as he looked up at Shadow in horror, stunned.

“Leave me the hell alone,” Shadow snapped, turning away. He looked down at his arm, which had been dripping on the floor. He knew, no matter how much blood he could lose, he would never die. Nature wouldn’t allow him to. It was so disappointing.

Once more, he lifted his knife to his neck, threatening to puncture it. Sonic had snapped out of his temporary paralysis and ran up to Shadow, gripping onto his wrist, stopping him from moving his hand. Shadow tried to pull away, but Sonic held tight, despite the fact that his glove was now soaking in the sticky red liquid that came from Shadow’s self-inflicted gash.

“Shadow, I said stop! You’re scaring me!” Sonic murmured, barely able to yell anymore. He sniffed and choked on his tears, his sight blurry from them. Shadow, tried again to pull away, but failed.

“Leave me alone! It’s what you do best,” Shadow responded again, his voice low and sinister. Sonic didn’t budge this time, instead holding tighter. His face twisted in an expression of anguish.

“I’m here now, Shadow! I won't leave you: not like this!” Sonic shot back. Shadow attempted to pull his arm away. It failed.

“You’re never here, fucker! You’re never here for me, no matter how many times you say it. You might as well mean nothing to me,” Shadow hollered. He tried to pull his arm away. Success.

Sonic tried to reach out to grab Shadow’s wrist again, but held onto the blade instead. He let out a sharp cry in pain, but didn’t let go. He would hold on, no matter how much it would mutilate his hand as a result.

Sonic tried to say something back, but couldn’t. All he could do was whimper as he tried to pull the weapon away from his friend.

The floor, at this point, was a mess of blood. Nothing but pain, and sorrow, and pure agony.

With a scream from Sonic, the blade snapped in half. Shadow held onto the handle, but Sonic had the other half lodged deep in his palm. He witnessed how his own blood started to well around the blade, mixing, combining with Shadow’s alien blood.

Sonic looked up at Shadow for a few seconds, making eye contact. Nothing but pure rage shown in those deep red eyes.

Sonic fell to his knees, he held his non-wounded hand to his face, he cried. He cried for real this time, large heavy tears falling onto the ground beside him. Nothing but sorrow.

Shadow huffed in disappointment and turned away from his blue comrade. He crossed his arms, his blood still dripping very well endlessly.

Nothing but pain.

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, this is a vent work. I usually don't write or post things of this nature.


End file.
